lvrpfandomcom-20200214-history
San Andreas Police Department
The San Andreas Police Department (SAPD) is a governmental agency of the U.S. state of San Andreas. Despite it's unusual name, the SA Police Department is the equivalent of either a state department of public safety or a state police agency. The Department is moreover divided into three geographically-orientated police departments, namely the Las Venturas Police Department (LVPD), the Los Santos Police Department (LSPD), and the San Fierro Police Department (SFPD), each one with statewide jurisdiction. The SAPD headquarters is currently in the Roca Escalante district of Las Venturas, with Antonio Mazzanti as its commissioner and the immediate head of the LVPD. History Prior to 1889, the "San Andreas Police Department" didn't exist, rather, the state law enforcement organization, like most other states, as the San Andreas State Police. Furthermore, the Los Santos Police Department, Las Venturas Police Department, and San Fierro Police Department also existed, but only had jurisdiction within their respective cities and counties. Several sheriff's departments, such as the Red County Sheriff's Department, also existed. Roughly around 1889, there were large budget cuts, and a fluctuation in gambling and organized crime in Las Venturas. This led to the LVPD, LSPD and SFPD merging together, with the headquarters of the LVPD in Roca Escalante being rebranded to San Andreas Police Department. The interior of the building, however, wasn't rebranded, and due to tradition, kept its LVPD insignia and logos. This hasn't troubled most people, as the SAPD commonly only exists in an administrative form. In the 1930s, when gambling was legalized, a widespread fluctuation in street- and urban-related crime in Los Santos, white-collar crime in San Fierro and organized crime in Las Venturas. As a result, the three agencies were split up again, but remained under the blanket of the SAPD for continuity and to allow for robust response to crime statewide. The position of Commissioner was introduced in 1900 to preside over the three agencies after disputes between the tri-Chief system, and their Office of Chief preserved for each agency, along with their independent branding to provide continuity of tradition. All vehicles are required to display the SAPD logo, however - marking their affiliation to the overall organization. Thus, all 3 have state-wide jurisdiction, combating the jurisdictional confusion. Funding Each of the three police departments are funded by their local city and county governments, while the SAPD as an administrative organization is funded by the state through tax. Both city and county governments must approve the annual budget including their percentage of budget for their respective agency. Additionally the police departments themselves generate approximately 33% of their funds through property tax, and the charging for certain services, such as special events, work cards, and privileged license investigations. Rank structure From highest to lowest: *''' "Chief of Police" replaced by state Commissioner in the LVPD. '''** "Deputy Chief of Police" replaced by state Deputy Commissioner in the LVPD. Enforcement areas This department provides law enforcement services for all of San Andreas, with each sub-police department having primary jurisdiction in the following areas: *'Las Venturas Police Department': **Las Venturas **Fort Carson **Las Payasdas **Las Barrancas **Bone County **Tierra Robada *'Los Santos Police Department': **Los Santos **Dillimore **Blueberry **Montgomery **Palomino Creek **Red County *'San Fierro Police Department': **San Fieerro **Bayside **Flint County **Whetstone Organization and divisions TBB See also *Crime in San Andreas category:Public services category:Organizations